Saturns
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Angel Raye's chibi scouts included. Journey through the personalities of the Tomoe's. Hotaru Tomoe, Anthony Tomoe, Madelyn Tomoe, and Emily Tomoe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Madelyn, Hope, Faith and the rest of those characters some of you may be familar with. Those are Angels Raye's. I give her credit for her characters. I do however own the younger generation of scouts. That will be all for now. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one

Madelyn Tomoe watched her mother and father rush around getting things ready for tonight. They were going out for their Anniversary and wanted to make sure everything was just right before they left home. Hotaru posted numerous sticky notes around the house of all the Sailor Scouts numbers, though Madelyn knew most of them. Hotaru went over again and again if there were any emergencies, not to worry about calling on the phones, but use the communicators. Anthony quickly went over some ground rules. There were to be no friends, no calls out past eight thirty, no TV after nine a clock, no going out of the quarters, and the two sisters were to be in bed no later by nine fifteen. He didn't care if Madelyn read her books; he just wanted her in bed.

Anthony called Emily down and gave her a hug and a kiss. He told her to stay out of trouble, but she just looked at him funnily. Hotaru gave Emily and Madelyn goodbye hugs and kisses and quickly walked out of the door before she could say no to the dinner and spa. Anthony let Emily go back to her room. He quickly told Madelyn that if she messed things up this once that her mother was not going to do this again. Madelyn reassured him that she and Emily would not get into any trouble. With that Anthony gave her a hug and a kiss and walked out the door. Hotaru laid her head on Anthony's chest. He gently rubbed her head.

"I feel awkward leaving them at home alone. I really would prefer leaving them with Ami or someone." Hotaru begged.

"Hotaru Madelyn's ten years old. She is mature enough. And you _know_ just as well as I do that Emily will cause no problems at all." Anthony pointed out.

Hotaru sighed. "Your right."

"I hate to compare our six year old to an eleven year old, but Emily is much more behaved then Gloria is." Anthony reminded her.

Hotaru chuckled. "I remember when she was six. She played a prank on the twins, got paint all over their new dresses Michelle had just bought them." Hotaru said as they walked out into the palace where a car was awaiting them.

"Faith had no drawbacks on it though. She loved running around in just a t-shirt." Anthony laughed at his memory. "I just hope she enjoys wearing dresses now. Considering she is too old to be running around in a t-shirt."

Hotaru nodded.

Meanwhile, back at the Saturn head quarters Madelyn got ready to watch a movie. She had plenty of time to watch it, as it was only six a clock. She put the videotape into the player and sat back on the couch as home video began to play. Annika had gotten a video cam for Christmas last year and since then they had to make a movie of themselves at least once a week. This particular tape contained three different episodes; Gloria's downfall, Hope's recital, and life behind the Tomoe's doors.

Snow covered the Crystal Palace. In various places throughout the Midnight Garden were Madelyn, Faith, Hope, and Daisy. Annika held the video cam waiting for Gloria's arrival.

Gloria tracked over toward Annika when she had at last spotted her. She had on a huge yellow jacket, a beanie that was pulled over her ears, earmuffs, gloves that were stuff down into her jacket and a large orange scarf.

"Sorry my mom wasn't going to let me out at first, but I begged her until she said okay." Gloria quickly apologized to her.

"Its okay." Annika said as she held the video cam up at Gloria.

"So where is everyone?" Gloria asked looking around. Annika shrugged. "Okay. Well then lets go sit down."

Annika and Gloria trudged over toward the water fountain and sat down on the wall that surrounded it. Annika pointed the cam toward the flowers on one side. Gloria leaned over to see what she was looking at when suddenly a snowball came crashing down on Gloria's head. Gloria quickly turned to see no one there. When she went to turn to talk to Ariel she saw Madelyn, Faith, Hope, and Daisy standing there each with two snowballs. Gloria went t go leap up but Annika pulled her back down quickly. The four girls hammered Daisy with snowballs until she fell back into the water fountain, mostly because she was trying to escape.

The drawback to all this was that Gloria ended up getting sick and the five girls were not allowed out of the house and were grounded for nearly a month.

The video went fuzzy and then to the next video. Madelyn didn't particularly care for this one, no offense to Hope. She loved to she Hope's performances in live action. Madelyn quickly fast foreword it until she spotted a very interesting part. Something she must have missed while she was there. She stopped it and let it play.

Hope came down off the stage anxious to get to see Faith. Faith had stayed the night at some friend's house from school. As she came up on Ariel, Faith, Maggie, and Annika she has stopped because Faith was complaining.

"I hate coming to these violin rehearsal dinner things. I have to dress up and everything. It's retarded that Michiru-Mama makes me come to them. I don't understand why I need to. I know Hope can play." Faith ranted.

"I enjoy them." Maggie said.

"You don't live with her." Faith reminded Maggie.

"And I HATE going to all your baseball games! That you have at least once a week. I don't like you talking about sports ALL the time! And more importantly I can't believe I'm your sister. TWIN sister!" Hope flung her violin at Faith and ran to the bathroom crying.

Now Madelyn finally understood why Hope was upset with Faith for so long. Haruka and Michiru had to split into two different head quarters that caused the younger twins Jordan and Isabella to grow apart.

Madelyn went to go play the last episode of the tape, but felt to tired to do so. She took the tape out and headed upstairs. She exhaustedly told Emily it was time for bed. Emily flung the door open and ran to catch up with her older sister.

"I don't want to be left alone." Emily whined.

"Alright you can sleep with me." Madelyn replied not really wanting to argue.

About ten thirty Hotaru and Anthony made it home. Hotaru felt her stomach quench as she noticed the dead silence in her house. She was hoping the girls would be up doing something even though Anthony had set the ground rules. She quickly ran upstairs to check on the girls. As she opened Emily's door she felt as though she was going to scream if she wasn't there. She wasn't there.

"ANTHONY!" Hotaru screamed.

Anthony quickly ran upstairs to be at his wife's aide. Anthony saw the terrified expression on Hotaru's face. He quickly rechecked Emily's room to make sure she hadn't overlooked it.

"Hotaru she could be sleeping in Madelyn's room." Anthony shook his head. Almost as though on queue Emily walked out of Madelyn's room rubbing her gingerbread colored eyes.

"Why you screaming?" Emily asked. "Was it bad?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes; she had overreacted just a little.

"No it wasn't bad." Hotaru reassured her taking the little girl into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next morning seemed to arrive to quickly for Madelyn Tomoe as her mother gently knocked on her door and told her it was time to get up. Madelyn stirred around in bed until she landed on the floor with a thud. Hotaru quickly dashed into her bedroom to see if Madelyn was okay. Madelyn looked up at her mother from down on the floor and forced a smile on her face. Hotaru giggled at the whole situation and went over to help Madelyn up. Hotaru sat on her bed and took Madelyn right next to her.

"I'm very proud of you from last night. You did a wonderful job keeping an eye on the place." Hotaru praised her.

Madelyn giggled. "You did a good job too mom. At giving me a chance to prove myself."

"I talked to Ariel's mom this morning and she said it was alright that she came and spent the night tonight." Hotaru said.

"Really? On a school night?" Madelyn jumped up excitedly. "Mrs. Ami's gonna let her?"

Hotaru laughed and shook her head yes.

Emily came in with a mean look on her face. "I want Isabella to come over!"

"She is allowed to come over if it's alright with her mother, but I don't think she'd allow her to stay the night." Hotaru confronted.

"Why?" Emily argued.

"Because her mother is stricter than Ariel's mother. I'm sorry darling. She can stay the night next weekend." Hotaru insisted.

"Promise?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Hotaru promised.

"Okay." Emily said as she ran out of the room. Hotaru shook her head in amusement.

"She's weird." Madelyn commented.

Hotaru agreed with her. "Well, you might want to get dressed so you can call Ariel over."

Madelyn twirled in delight over toward her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a yellow t-shirt.

"You might want to dress a little bit warmer today than that. The winter months are coming and there is a chill in the air." Hotaru mentioned to her.

"Oh mama I'll be alright. I'll just put on a jacket." Madelyn said as she quickly undressed and redressed herself. Hotaru shut her door and let her do whatever else she felt like. Madelyn took her brush and a quickly ran it through her hair several times to where it looked as though it was combed out, but it wasn't. She put her yellow headband, which matched the shirt, into her hair. She quickly took her green sweater out of her closet and threw it on. She frantically put her socks on her little feet. Standing up made it very difficult to put them on as she stumbled around her room, finally when she had both socks on she ran out of her room slid through the kitchen and kissed her mother goodbye.

"I'm gonna go over to Ariel's house and get her." Madelyn explained as she put her shoes on.

"Alright." Hotaru answered as her daughter slammed the front door.

Madelyn dashed over to the Mercury head quarters quickly and rung the doorbell. A sleepy Ryo opened the door and looked around to see who it was. Finally he looked down to see Madelyn. He greeted her with a smile and a yawn. He patted the back of her head until she was all the way in. He then pointed toward the upstairs. Madelyn, felt guilty for waking him up, she slowly walked up the stairs. He made is way to the kitchen to go make coffee.

Things were a sometimes tight at the Mizuno household. Ami had to be at the Dr. Office at seven am. Mr. Mizuno had to work up at the control room at least two nights a week. But this week he had to work more, considering one of the Knights were sick.

Ariel looked up at her friend as she came into her bedroom. She was sitting at her desk drawing something. Taylor, Ariel's four-year-old sister came into her room, and Ariel quickly shoved her out. She couldn't stand her younger sister sometimes. Ariel had been the baby for the longest time and then Taylor came. Ever since then there had been a lot of jealousy in these quarters. When Taylor was just a newborn Ariel had flipped Taylor's crib over. Taylor didn't get hurt, thankfully, but Ariel had been punished for doing it.

On Taylor's second birthday she put Taylor's cake in her face when no one was watching. Taylor was four years old now and Ariel was nine the family had finally worked something out that was suitable for both children. They sit together as a family and watch a movie. Ariel can now get along with her sister at least four times out of the week. But she still becomes jealous when her friends come over. Gloria and Maggie had to always comment on how cute Taylor was which made Ariel angry.

"So am I coming over?" Ariel questioned.

Madelyn nodded.

Ariel smiled and put her drawing things away. She quickly grabbed her already packed bag and led the way toward the exit. She quickly went and gave her father a hug. He asked if she had said goodbye to Taylor. Ariel lied and told him yes, she had. He smiled and waved her on. Ariel and Madelyn went back to the Saturn quarters and put Ariel's things away.

"Mamma me and Ariel are going to go out. We will be back in time for dinner." Madelyn called out as they headed back toward the door.

"Okay, sweetie, have fun." Hotaru yelled back.

Madelyn dashed out the door again with her friend behind her. Finally as they entered outside Madelyn stopped. It was a little nippy outside and maybe she should have put on some pants but she wasn't going to waste her time going back inside.

"So where do you want to go?" Madelyn asked.

"I really would like to see the 'Midnight Garden' but if we go there the flowers will be dead." Ariel sighed.

"Yea cause they only bloom at Midnight and then die before the sun rises." Madelyn said as they walked on the sidewalk.

"And our mamma's won't let us go out in the middle of the night." Ariel complained. "I'm nine years old and I can take care of myself." Ariel proclaimed. Madelyn laughed.

"My mamma let me stay home all by myself last night." Declared Madelyn.

"Yea my mamma told me. They had thought about making Michiru keep an eye on you guys with her mirror." Ariel announced.

Madelyn stopped in her tracks. "They what?"

Ariel turned to her friend. "They didn't do it. Trust me."

Madelyn seemed to be thinking this through. She wanted her mother to give her full trust, of course she knew there was nothing to worry about when it was just her and Emily, but what made her mom stop and think about letting Michiru _spy_ on them. That would have been creepy for Madelyn.

Madelyn started walking again trying to find out why her mother would feel so uncomfortable on leaving Madelyn and Emily alone. The others were not far away. She was sure if something bad was to happen that they would be able to hear or Madelyn could make it to the phone in time. She didn't like the fact that her mother wasn't sure with leaving the two alone. For Maggie and Lydia it was a different story on why they couldn't be left alone at times. Her father and mother would be out of the house for days. And that was unhealthy for them.

"Lets go to Makoto's. I'm starving." Ariel stated

Madelyn snapped out of her thoughts and just shook her head, not really knowing what Ariel had said. Ariel seemed to take on the lead as they had ended up at Makoto's restaurant. Madelyn didn't ask why they were there; she only figured this is what Ariel had asked her a few seconds ago. She held the door opened and allowed Ariel to go in first. She then followed right behind. Makoto wasn't busy at all; it never usually was at this time. She didn't get a flood till about ten am and twelve pm Makoto walked right up to them and greeted them with a hug. As she showed them to a booth she quietly asked them how everything was going. Both girls responded with good. Makoto went into the kitchen and within a few seconds she came out with her delicious breakfast crescents. She set them between the girls and went to prepare herself for the big rush.

After Madelyn and Ariel had eaten them all they had yet to leave the restaurant. Both girls had agreed it was much warmer inside then outside. They had watched many of the guards coming in and out of the eating-place. They would either order it to go or sit down and enjoy themselves. Madelyn and Ariel saw Maggie's dad come in. He didn't have Maggie or Lydia with him and he looked wrestles. Ariel and Madelyn tried to listen carefully to what was being said.

Gary was going out of town and Setsuna was still at the 'Time Gate' Madelyn was hopping that he would slip on where he was going. He had often gone out of town but Queen Serenity and Neo- Queen Serenity had never said _why_. To come to think of it Maggie or Lydia never spoke of their father's outings either. Makoto came out of from behind the counter and gave Gary a big hug for support. Madelyn and Ariel looked at each other in bewilderment. Things never added up at the Meioh house. That family had more secrets than anyone else did.

Setsuna would watch the 'Time Gate' making sure nothing ever happened. And when she saw the future and something terrible that would be brought upon Tokyo then there was simply nothing she could do. If one of the Chibi Scouts were to die Setsuna would not be able to prevent it, because she was not allowed to interfere with time. This is what had made the youngest Pluto shut her self up. She remained locked up inside and never spoke to any of her family. She spoke to her sister from time to time, but it was always quick and curt. She had a lot of hidden emotion insider her. Her best friend Julia Hino is the only one that Lydia will go to for support. Setsuna and Gary, along with the other Senshi's, feel terrible for her. They try all they can do to comfort her with her mother always being away, but Lydia would just say to them it was worthless and they couldn't fix anything. They could not fix they way she felt inside, it was impossible.

Gary finally went toward the door. As he opened it his eyes connected with Ariel's and Madelyn's. Ariel sunk down in her chair when he saw his eyes; they were full of sorrow and worry. Ariel couldn't stand eyes that looked like that. When he forced himself to leave Madelyn looked down at her friend and asked to know one in particular "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Ariel shrugged and sat herself back up in the seat the correct way. The girls finally put aside the thoughts of what could be bothering Gary and began talked about school, their friends, and their daily lives.

When the twelve a clock crowd had came in Ariel and Madelyn made a dash for it. They headed toward the park. Faith, Jordan, Isabella, Daisy, Chloe, Maggie, and Lydia were all at the park. Jordan and Isabella were over in the clear area playing with the soccer ball. Isabella showed enthusiasm, but Jordan did not. Lydia was on the park bench her nose in a book. Madelyn figured she was made to come here with Maggie.

When Faith spotted Madelyn and Ariel she jumped off the monkey bars she was on and ran toward the two. Daisy, Chloe, and Maggie were running around the equipment laughing and giggling.

"Hey you two!" Faith greeted enthusiastically. "Want to join our game of chase?"

"Sure." Madelyn piped up. Ariel nodded.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Faith hollered at the top off her lungs. Chloe the youngest purposely fell to the ground. Maggie rolled her eyes and helped the seven-year-old up. Daisy was already over to where Faith was. Maggie let Chloe get on her back and sprinted across the playground. When they stopped Chloe slid down and stood right next to Maggie.

"Madelyn and Ariel would like to join our game." Faith announced.

Maggie looked at Madelyn worried. "Do you think that is a good idea for you?" Maggie was two years older than Madelyn.

"I know when I start to run low on energy. Don't worry I'll be okay." Madelyn replied.

"Okay good. Cause you are it!" Faith declared. "Count to ten! Everyone run!"

"Faith!" Maggie hollered as Faith and the others took off running. "That was mean!"

Madelyn giggled and counted to ten. The girls spent most of their day chasing around each other and screaming. Chloe was the loudest followed by Faith. When Chloe had been tagged, which happened quite frequently as being the youngest, Faith had allowed Chloe to tag her.

Jordan Tennoh had given up on playing soccer with Isabella. Even though soccer was her favorite sport she did not feel like playing with her twin sister. She would prefer to be spending her time with Taylor. She hadn't seen her friend for a couple of weeks now, because the two were in different grades. Taylor was actually only in preschool and Jordan and her sister had made the cut off date for starting kindergarten at five years old. They wanted to put Isabella in first grade, but Michiru had told the school she was too young. She knew how hard it had been for Ariel, whom had never been put in Kindergarten of First grade because of her IQ level, she was afraid to put her baby in a with older children. She had considered on letting her move up in third grade if they still wanted her, but for now she just wanted her and Jordan to be together.

Jordan went to sit over by Lydia because there wasn't much she could do. She was a slow runner compared to the other kids so she didn't feel like joining in. Isabella took the soccer ball and tried balancing it on her head. Madelyn stopped, short of breath. Daisy was coming around the jungle and ran smack dab into the back of Madelyn. Both of them fell down causing the game to come to an end.

Madelyn and Ariel said goodbye to the rest of the bunch and began walking home The sun was just beginning to go down. They would make it home just in time for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Due to some questions and comments some things have changed in my story a little. The ages of Daisy and Maggie will change, as will the name of Taylor. Taylor's name is now Maia. I hope that isn't one of the Elysian or Crystal scouts names. I have all three generations of Queens.  
Queen Serenitiy  
Neo-Queen Serenity: Serena  
Usagi: Rini

Chapter Three

Hotaru came into Madelyn's room to awaken the two girls. Ariel had the covers pushed off the mattress and was hugging the pillow tightly. Hotaru quickly knelt down to check on her. She was drenched in sweat. Hotaru felt her heart weaken; she didn't want Ariel to be sick. She gently shook Ariel awake. Ariel unraveled her arms from the pillow and stretched. She let out a big yawn before opening her eyes.

"Hi Aunt Hotaru! What are you doing at my house?" Ariel asked confused.

Hotaru looked at the young girl an amusement. "Darling you're at my house."

Ariel glanced around. "Ohhhh…"

Madelyn stirred in her bed. Only this time she did not fall out. She looked at Hotaru and Ariel.

"Okay, you two have about an hour before school starts. You need to bathe, dress, and eat. Madelyn make sure you comb through your hair." Hotaru instructed.

"Yes mama." Madelyn sighed She laid her head back down on her pillow.

Hotaru stood up."See you two in twenty." She walked out of the room.

"I get the bathroom that's in the hall." Ariel called out as she grabbed her stuff and ran out.

Madelyn smiled as she dragged herself out of bed. Madelyn decided to put her room back in pace before taking a shower. She made her bed and put the extra mattress back under the bed. She threw the extra covers onto her bed. She gathered her school clothes and headed to her mother's shower.

She felt slightly dizzy as she turned the faucet on. She managed to get through the shower without fainting. She figured she'd feel better after she ate. Her and Ariel were to busy laughing at the dinner table, last night, so they hardly even touched their food. Madelyn went into her room where Ariel was sitting at her vanity brushing through her hair. She turned around to face Madelyn.

"Maybe is should try to wear my hair like Usagi does." Ariel told Madelyn.

Madelyn wrinkled her nose. "Ariel your hair only goes to your shoulders. I don't think it would look right."

Ariel sighed. "Your right." She turned to the mirror and started combing through her hair again when she suddenly turned back around so quick that it could have knocked Madelyn down if she had been in the way. "How about YOU wear your hair like that!"

Madelyn's dark purple eyes went wide. She didn't have long hair, nor could she imagine herself in Usagi's style. "Ummm… How about if you let me go get you my blue headband and we can push your hair back with that." Madelyn dashed out quickly before Ariel could protest. Madelyn came back into the room and handed the headband to her.

"You should wear your purple one." Ariel suggested.

Madelyn shrugged.

"GIRLS!" Hotaru shouted.

Madelyn's door opened and Emily came in. "Breakfast is ready." Emily was dressed in her school uniform and had long black hair done in braided pigtails.

"Or you should have worn your hair like that!" Ariel said, pointing to Emily. Emily gave her a funny look and shut the door.

"Ariel I thought you weren't a morning person." Madelyn complained.

"And all this time I thought you were." Ariel replied.

The two friends ventured downstairs. The girls took their seats and Hotaru put their plates in front of them. Emily set up in her booster seat as Hotaru set her food in front of her as well. The girls ate in silence. Madelyn ate slowly. Her father walked in and took notice to this.

"Is everything alright Madelyn?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I'm still waking up." Madelyn said taking the last bite of her food.

"Mommy can we leave now? I wanna see Isabella." Emily asked.

"Its up to your sister." Hotaru said.

"Sure." Madelyn answered before Emily could ask. It would get her father off her back. She couldn't miss any school, for if she did then Friday after school she wouldn't be allowed to go into town with her friends.

The three girls put their plates away and got their school things. Hotaru made sure the three of them had their coats on and then let them leave. They went out of the house and down the stairs to the waiting room. Madelyn wasn't happy about going outside where the temperature was dropping. They waited for the other children that went to their school. Madelyn stared at the pictures that were in the dim lighted room. Though she has stared at them for hours on in she still liked to study them. She was sure that if Hope were in these quarters she would love to admire the pictures. Unfortunately because Hope was apart of a big family they had to be placed a little ways away from the rest of the scouts. Finally, Gloria and Annika came out of their quarters and met up in the waiting room with the others. Their little sisters were right behind them; Erin and Julia. Lydia and Chloe was just a few seconds behind them. Her sister, Daisy, was in the higher grades because of her age so she was unable to walk with her older sister. Ariel was pleased that Maia was too young to go to school.

"Lets go!" Emily demanded. Madelyn sighed and opened the door to the outside. She allowed everyone to go ahead of her. Ariel and Emily stayed behind until it was only them three. They walked out behind the crowd.

Madelyn tried not to let the breezy weather get to her, but wearing a skirt that only went past their knees a little was hard. She finally had to force herself to get involved with the current conversation.

"Momma's thinking about putting me and Julia in private school, like she had been when she was a little girl." Annika explained.

"But then that means we won't be able to each other anymore." Daisy cried out.

"We can see each other after you get out of school. Private school gets out before your school does. We don't get to see each other that much at school anyways." Annika reminded her.

"But---but your too shy to try to go to another school." Gloria stammered to get the words out. She didn't want her best friend to go to another school.

"Gloria she said her mom was thinking about it, it doesn't mean she's going to go through with it." Madelyn pointed out, shivering.

Gloria and Annika turned to Madelyn, as though for the first time realizing she was there.

"Madelyn you look pale." Gloria stated.

"Are you sure you should have came to school?" Annika added.

The others stopped and huddled together around Madelyn trying to keep her warm.

"I'm okay." Madelyn replied.

"That's what you told your dad this morning." Ariel commented. The girls made it up to the palace gates where Hope, Faith, Jordan, and Isabella waited for them. Jordan was getting a ride on Faith's back while Hope and Isabella cuddled up together trying to keep the cold from getting to them.

Emily leaped from the group and ran to Isabella. The two girls embraced each other. Faith stopped the back riding and set Jordan down. She greeted everyone with a run and jump hug. She knocked poor Annika off balance, but luckily Gloria caught her before she fell.

"I don't want you to go to another school, unless you take me with you!" Gloria firmly stated to Annika.

Faith looked at Gloria confused. "Why would Annika be going to another school?"

"Because her mommy wants her too!" Chloe implied.

"Oh, I see." Faith said still slightly confused.

Madelyn and Ariel left the other girls and went to start walking with Hope, Isabella, and Emily. There was no use on waiting for them; they would take all day trying to figure out _why_ Annika was maybe going to a new school.

The gate guards opened the gates and let the five through and then shut it. Hope turned to the remaining children still inside the gate. She noticed Lydia watching the group of chatterboxes from afar. Madelyn grabbed Hope and led her on toward the school.

Isabella and Emily had fun on the way to school, sipping on the extra juice boxes they had in their lunches.

"I wonder what would happen if they never made it to school?" Ariel pondered.

"I'm sure if they don't leave soon they guards will contact Queen Serenity or Neo-Queen Serenity. I just can't believe I left Jordan with Faith." Hope replied.

They finally arrived to school. They sent the two younger ones of to their classes and the remaining three girls went to the restroom to wash their hands before school started.

"Oh, Madelyn isn't it me, you, Daisy, and Annika that have to go to the training fields after school?" Hope questioned.

Madelyn thought for a moment before saying yes.

"That's what I thought." Hope said as the bell went off. "I got to get."

"Me too!" Cried out Ariel.

Madelyn agreed that she had to go as well, but she decided to wait till they had left the bathroom area. Madelyn went into one of the stalls and threw up. She flushed the toilet and left out of the stall to the sinks where she washed her face and hands. She didn't feel good, but she couldn't go home. She had to go into town with her friends this Friday and she wasn't going to jeopardize that.

She went to class feeling awful.

Madelyn had felt a little better after she had thrown up. She was able to concentrate in class most of time. When she wasn't paying attention to the teacher she was watching a store that was brewing outside. Recess had been cancelled to do the lightening. Madelyn's school day seemed to drag on, as she waited for the bell to ring dismissing the students. She, suddenly, wished her mother had thought of sending her to private school.

At the end of the school day it was pouring down rain. Hope had come to get Madelyn. "Her mother was driving her, Annika, and Daisy to the practice that day. The three girls waited inside the car with Michiru.

"How was everyone's day?" Michiru asked.

"It's been okay." Annika replied. "I almost got to school a little late, thanks to Gloria's big mouth."

Hope and Madelyn giggled.

"It was kinda boring mama." Hope replied.

Michiru turned to Madelyn. "How was your day?"

"It was alright." She replied trying to get Michiru to turn back around. "Oh look! There's Daisy." Madelyn cried out.

Michiru turned to see Daisy walking out of school. Michiru got out with the umbrella and ran up to Daisy. The two walked under the umbrella until they were in the car.

"Thanks for taking me to the practice thingy today." Daisy replied, politely.

The three girls in the back seat mumbled a thank you as well.

They arrived earlier than planed. Luckily, Minako-Chan had been ready for this and too the girls into the room right away. Michiru told Minako she'd pick them up when they were finished.

"Alright, I'd like Hope and Annika to pair up. And Madelyn and Daisy." Minako directed.

"Hope and Annika you are first up in the simulator." Minako instructed.

The two young girls stepped up into the other room. The door shut behind them and the scenery took on a new form. The youma began to form on the other side. Annika and Hope looked at each other and transformed. They stared at the enemy that was twice as big as them. They got ready and attacked.

Daisy asked where Madelyn would like to go this Friday. Madelyn couldn't really think of any place in particular she just knew she was happy about getting to go somewhere else besides back to the Palace.

Within twenty minutes the two girls defeated the youma and were out of the simulator. Annika was laughing in hysterics, as the last minute of the practice Hope had yelled out one of her twin sister's attacks and the youma had looked Hope puzzled, which gave Annika time to attack and destroy the youma.

"Haha." Hope said, her cheeks flushed slightly red.

Daisy and Madelyn took their turn in the simulator. They took out their henshen pens and got prepared for transformation. Madelyn and Daisy transformed themselves.

ChibiJupiter sent an attack toward the youma.

"Hey Chibi Saturn has your little sister practiced against a youma?" Chibi Jupiter questioned, suddenly.

ChibiSaturn weakly said "No." She then used an attack to throw the youma unconscious. "You know she's too scared to fight, why do you even bother asking?"Chibi Saturn said a little curt. She was a little defensive of her sister.

"I was asking because…oh never mind.. forget it." Chibi Jupiter looked to where the youma was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. Both girls looked frantically for it, it was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you by chance destroy it?" Chibi Jupiter asked.

"No.. The stimulator would have shut down."Chibi Saturn replied weakly.

"Are you okay?"Chibi Jupiter questioned, worriedly.

"Yea.."Chibi Saturn said as she fell toward the ground face first. Chibi Jupiter caught her before she landed on the ground. Chibi Saturn changed back to Madelyn. She appeared to be burning up. The Youma reappeared next to Chibi Jupiter. Chibi Jupiter squealed and shut her eyes hoping Minako would shut the thing off. Luckily, she did right as the youma went to attack.Chibi Jupiter changed back to Daisy. She picked up Madelyn and carried her out to the main room.

Minako felt her head; she in fact did have a fever.

"Set her on the bench. I'll contact her parents." Minako directed as she pulled out her communicator.

"I knew something was wrong with her this morning." Hope mentioned.

Within fifteen minutes tops Hotaru, Anthony, and Emily had arrived, along with Ami, Ariel, and Maia. Ami did a quick checkup with the equipment she had brought. The children along with the adults gathered around and watched Ami. There wasn't much Ami could do to get them out of the room, she wasn't at the palace.

"She'll be just fine." Ami said finally. "She just has a small virus. It should be gone by tomorrow, even for as weak as Madelyn gets. It appears as though she's already went through half of the virus. Just keep her out of the rain and cold."

Hotaru looked at Ariel who was in perfect health. She realized then that she should have paid attention to her own daughter this morning, as she had with Ariel. She had at first thought Ariel was going to be sick, but it was her own daughter instead. Hotaru sighed, as she took Madelyn into her arms. Ami helped carry her out to the car; making sure the two didn't get wet. Emily pranced around in the rain.

Hotaru was lucky that Emily didn't catch sickness as well as her and Madelyn did.

Special Thanks: Thank you Silver Sailor Ganymede for helping me out so much! Thank you girl! She chose some names for me for Taylor. I chose Maia. Thank you for helping me with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was Wednesday morning in Tokyo, Japan. The children were just being awoken by their mother's, for another day of school. Under the Saturn head quarters though Madelyn and her younger sister were already ready. Madelyn was finishing up a school report, while Emily watched a TV show on the morning program.

Hotaru was making sure Anthony had lunch for work today. She kissed him goodbye and then he left, with his bento in hand. While Hotaru had been preparing lunch for her husband she had also prepared her children's lunch. Emily's lunch had to be done in a specific way. Her sandwich consisted of Mayo, Mustered, Ham, Lettuce, and tomato in a specific order. She had to drink apple juice with her lunches always, which wasn't a big deal because that's just about all that Hotaru bought.

Hotaru had been worried about her daughter's pickiness and spoke to Ami about it. Ami was concerned just as Hotaru was, but there was not much they could do. As long as Emily ate then Hotaru would just have to deal with her pickiness and her order. She did however wonder if this would affect Emily's future.

Hotaru handed them their bento boxes. Madelyn gave her mother thanks, but Emily was to engrossed in the TV show to notice the fact that her mother had made her lunch. Madelyn finished up her report and put it into her book bag.

"Momma, what time is it?" Madelyn questioned.

"Almost time to go." Hotaru called back. "You should probably go after Emily's show is over with."

Madelyn went over and sat down on the couch with her younger sister. Emily climbed up into Madelyn's lap and continued to watch the TV show. Soon the ending theme song came on and it was over. Emily stood up and grabbed her backpack and bento box.

Madelyn and Emily kissed their mother and went out the door to meet up with their friends. Emily seemed to be humming the theme song to the show she had just watched. Madelyn gave her a funny look behind her back, so she wouldn't see it. Madelyn was more worried about the project they had been assigned that was due soon.

The girls stopped at their waiting spots, and waited for their friends. The first person to arrive was Ariel, followed by Chloe.

"Madelyn look!" Ariel yelled out, holding up a board with her family tree on it. The fifth and sixth graders were doing it. The sixth grades classes were due today. Madelyn's was due tomorrow. She had one more day to try and talk to her mother, or just take a zero. Madelyn's stomach did a summer salt at the thought of this. She couldn't take a zero nor could she talk to her mother about her generation. --Maybe Madelyn could make something up.

Madelyn examined Ariel's project. It had Ariel's mother, grandmother, and earth parents. The story behind the Senshi's earth parents was there had been a huge fire--which, in result killed them. This had been true. Though, at the time, it was devastating for the Senshi's they made it through. Their history appeared to make sense to those outside the palace.

"Kawaii!" Madelyn exclaimed, noticing the scrapbook Ariel had made to go along with it. There was a picture of Ami and Rei together, as children. There was a picture with Ami, as a baby, in her mother's arm.

"So… Madelyn, have you asked your mom about her parents?" Ariel asked, as the rest of the bunch came up.

"Ariel, I can't bring the past up. It will be too hard for her." Madelyn explained. "I don't want her to be sad. She was really young when she lost her mother, don't you think its hard for her?"

"Sorry." Ariel apologized. "I understand, but your grade is depending on it."

"I know. I know. I'll think of something." Madelyn said, as they began to head for school. Hope was showing her poster bored to Annika. Annika found it funny with the picture of Michiru eating cake a six years old. She wasn't very neat. She had cake in hair, and everywhere.

They reached their school. Faith and Gloria volunteered to get the little ones to class. Chloe and Erin objected saying they knew their way around school, and were going to go alone. They took off before anyone could reject.

Faith muttered. "Well… it _does_ leave less to worry about. Come on children." Faith waved her hand for them to follow her.

With the children, Faith, and the prankster gone it was easy to talk to one another. They finished showing their poster boards to each other. Everyone adored Ariel's little scrapbook. They found it amazing and it wouldn't have been a bad idea if they did that. But they hadn't thought of it.

"Well, we know who the high achiever is in this group." called an irritated voice from behind them. They turned around to see Miyaki standing there. A poster bored in her hand.

"Guess what?" Miyaki asked. "Faith or Gloria are not around to defend you little girls." Miyaki set her poster next to the tree.

"Miyaki, today's a big day. We have presentations. We can't get involved in your little quarrels." Hope said.

The girls tried to walk away, but Miyaki pulled Annika down to the ground and began punching her continuously. Madelyn, not thinking, wrapped her arms around Miyaki's neck, causing both the girls to fall back, giving Annika time to escape. Annika ran into Hope's arms crying.

Miyaki got herself free from Madelyn's grip and started scratching Madelyn's throat and face. Madelyn didn't fight back, she became frightened, she had never been in a fight. She only choked Miyaki to get Annika free. Miyaki penned Madelyn up to the tree with her hands.

Hope tried to get to her friends aide, but Annika wouldn't let her. Ariel was hiding behind Hope, praying that Miyaki wouldn't attack her.

"MIYAKI STOP!" Hope cried out. The only thing Hope could think of was Madelyn's health condition. Madelyn couldn't put up a fight.

Miyaki didn't listen and begin kneeing Madelyn.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back?" Miyaki taunted. Letting Madelyn go.

She was about to punch Madelyn when she just collapsed. Miyaki stood their shocked. What had she done? She looked back at Hope, who was fuming.

"She has a health problem!" Hope said through her gritted teeth. "You better hope she doesn't die, cause if she does, you can bet you'll be thrown in jail!"

Miyaki gathered up her poster and ran toward the school, but was stopped by a teacher. "Your coming with me young lady." Another teacher came out the door.

"Go check on that bunch of girls over there by the tree." the teacher ordered, leading Miyaki away.

Hope got Annika off of her and ran over to Madelyn. Madelyn looked badly beat up.

"Madelyn come on." Hope shook her friend.

When the teacher got over there she was shocked at what she saw. She ran quickly over to Madelyn. She picked her up and then examined the other girls.

"Annika did Miyaki do all this to you girls?" the teacher questioned.

Annika nodded, tears still streaming down her bruised face.

"Come on. All of you." the teacher said.

Annika climbed into Hope's arms again. Hope toted the girl into the school.

"Mrs. My friend has a medical condition. You might want to call the ambulance." Hope mentioned.

The teacher looked down at Madelyn. She was breathing heavily, her eyes weren't opened. They went into the nurses room. She set Madelyn down on the bed, and checked her pulse.

"Mr. Hiroshi call the ambulance now!" the teacher demanded.

Mr. Hiroshi obeyed and the ambulance was called. When they took Madelyn out Hope and Ariel broke down crying.

Mrs. Kaeda took the girls into her arms. "We are going to call your parents and have them pick you up." Mr. Hiroshi got some ice for Annika to put on her eye.

Mrs. Kaeda stood up and headed for the phone. She first had to call Madelyn's mother. She asked if they knew Madelyn's number. Hope blurted it out quickly. Mrs. Kaeda dialed and received an answer quickly.

"Mrs. Tomoe?" Mrs. Kaeda asked.

"This is she." Hotaru replied.

"We suggest you take your husband with you. Or if he's not home a friend to drive you up to the hospital. Your daughter, Madelyn, got in the way of Miyaki this morning and was injured. I cannot say how bad, I'm not a dr. But we had to call the ambulance. She was taken to Tokyo Medical Center." Mrs. Kaeda explained.

There was no response. "Mrs. Tomoe?" There was that annoying beeping and then came the voice. "If you'd like to make a call-" Mrs. Kaeda hung up.

She then asked for Annika's number. Hope once again gave it.

Just like the Tomoe residence the Hino's answered quickly too. There must have been two phones in the house, as Mrs. Kaeda got two answers. She asked if they were both the mother and father of Annika, after receiving a yes, she quickly explained what was going on.

"But Mr. And Mrs. Hino please can you check on the Mrs. Tomoe. I don't know if she made it out of her house and I don't want her driving alone." Mrs. Kaeda insisted.

"Yes, we will do that." Yuuichiro said, before Rei objected.

After the three hung the phone up, Rei begin to cry. "I want to go to my daughter now!"

"Rei-Chan, we _need_ to go and make sure Hotaru is okay. Her daughter ended up in the hospital, not ours. I'm sure Annika is fine." Yuuichiro stated firmly.

Rei knew he wasn't going to change his mind. "But she needs me."

Yuuichiro gave her a stern look, as he grabbed both of their coats. "I will not hear no more of this. We are going to the Saturn quarters and getting Hotaru to that hospital with her daughter. Michiru is probably going to be going up to the school to get her daughter. We will tell her to pick up Annika. Annika will just have to deal with the situation for now."

Rei sighed. She knew this was probably the better way to go. But the only thing she could think of was her daughter. She wasn't worried about Madelyn, she was worried about her own daughter. She, hesitantly, followed Yuuichiro's orders.

At the school, Mrs. Kaeda had finished calling the other mothers. She couldn't get a hold of Ariel's parents, but Ariel said she wanted to go on back to class. Mrs. Kaeda told Ariel if she wanted to go home at anytime of the day, that she was welcome to. Ariel shook her head, and gathered up her project and left.

Michiru arrived at the nurses office. She had gotten the message to take Annika home. The girl begin screaming that she wanted her mother. Michiru tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't.

Hope gathered up her school stuff and followed her mother and the screaming Annika out to the car. Hope begin to worry about Annika. She was in 6th grade and still cried and through fits about wanting her mother. She was worried that Annika wasn't going to make it in Jr. high next school year.

When inside the car, Hope tried to ask her mother if they could go see Madelyn. After about the fifth time of screaming it, Michiru thought it was a good idea. Annika would be able to her mother as well.

The three headed up to the Tokyo Medical Center. Michiru tried to tell Annika that they were going to go see her mother, but Annika wouldn't stop screaming. Michiru knew Ami was going to be upset about Annika's behavior. They had tried to work on getting her out of the mommy stage, but nothing was working.

They had tried to make Annika live with Michiru and Haruka for two weeks, but after two days of her screaming that she wanted her mother, they had no other choice but to send her back to her mothers.

Michiru pulled up into a parking space, at the same time this happened so did Rei and Yuuichiro. Hotaru and Anthony got out of the backseat and quickly headed into the hospital. Rei spotted Michiru and quickly ran over to the car. Annika flew out of the car and into her mother's arms.

Hotaru and Anthony were checking into the hospital when Michiru and the other's walked up. Hotaru quickly fell into Michiru's arms. Michiru rubbed Hotaru's head.

"It will be okay. I'm sure she's just fine." Michiru comforted.

"Hotaru Tomoe and Anthony Tomoe your daughter is ready to see you." the dr. said.

Hotaru and Anthony quickly followed the dr. into the back room. Madelyn appeared to be doing just fine. Though she was badly scratched. Hotaru hugged Madelyn.

"I was trying to get Miyaki off of Annika, I didn't mean for this to happen." Madelyn apologized.

"No reason to give me the story. I'm just happy you are alright." Hotaru said.

Hope walked into the room with her mother right behind her. "Madelyn your okay!" Hope squealed.

Madelyn giggled. "I wasn't going to let Miyaki harm little Annika."

"Well, we are glad that you aren't hurt any worse." Michiru stated.

Madelyn smiled.

"Momma… Do you think my teacher will let me make up my presentation of my family history tomorrow?" Hope asked, just realizing she had missed her presentation.

"I don't know sweetie. We will have to ask the school. I'll take you in tomorrow." Michiru replied, moving a strand of Hope's hair away from her face.

"Alright." Hope said.

"How is your project going Madelyn?" Michiru asked.

"What project?" Hotaru asked, looking at her daughter.

Michiru wondered if she should have opened her mouth. Madelyn explained, Hotaru just said they'd talk about it later. Madelyn tried to tell her it was due tomorrow, but Hotaru ignored that.

The Dr. came in telling Hotaru and Anthony that they could take Madelyn home.

Madelyn tried to bring up the project again at dinner, but Hotaru wouldn't talk about it. Anthony had tired to get her to talk about her generation, but Hotaru said that Anthony's side of the family was just fine.

Madelyn's poster wasn't full with pictures as Ariel's and Hope's had been. She didn't have a picture of her mother's mother or her mother. She couldn't find any. Madelyn sighed as she put her poster aside.

She'd just have to explain to her teacher that there were no pictures of her mother or her mother's mother or father-- There wasn't much her teacher could say about that. Yet, Madelyn wanted to know about her generation.

As Hotaru was getting into bed, she jumped backwards when seeing a very yet not so familiar face. Hotaru stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked, still in a state of shock.

"I wanted to talk to you about your daughters project." Queen Ai began. "Its very important that you tell her some things for not only her project but for future references."

Hotaru sighed and sat down on her bed. "How do I explain that to her? Oh, my mother died, while you guys were fighting. I then had to be sent with Queen Ai, queen of Venus, to live with until Michiru and Haruka were old enough to take care of me? It wouldn't make sense to the teacher or the students."

"And how do you think Michiru and Haruka dealt with the matter. Hope and Faith are from the future, most defiantly they couldn't say that during their presentation. But Michiru told them for their own good. For them to know. There was plenty more she told them about the girls mother." Ai explained.

"But… I don't want to explain to either of my daughter's the past. I don't like it. I don't like thinking of it." Hotaru explained. "The only thing I wish that would have went different in that battle was I'd have been able to use my powers to save my mother, but I didn't get that power till later."

"Hotaru-chan, you still need to be open to your daughters, they were not in the past, they will never learn about the past if you keep it to yourself. They want to know and they need to know." Ai explained.

"Alright, I'll tell them some, but I need to wait till Emily is a little bit older to explain the battle." Hotaru agreed to some.

Queen Ai was relieved. "I needed to talk to you about Emily. Well, not exactly. I just want to let you know that Emily will need your guidance and comfort soon."

"Is something bad going to happen to her?" Hotaru asked concerned.

Queen Ai shook her head no. "I cannot tell you, but take my advice. I must go now."

Hotaru laid in bed, comprehending everything that Queen Ai had said. She allowed herself to sleep peacefully.

The next morning Hotaru gave Madelyn some pictures of herself and her mother and Queen Ai. She told Madelyn just enough to get through with her presentation. Madelyn was thrilled.

_Authors Note: I have an idea for a side fic, but you won't see it for a while. This is the end of this chapter. You don't actually get to see Madelyn's presentation. I think I've written enough for this. I hope you all like it. Please Read and review. I'd appreciate it. I'll have chapter five up as soon as possible._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Madelyn and Emily waited for the other children at their usual spot. Madelyn still had scratches and bruises on her from the quarrel the other day with Miyaki. Miyaki had been suspended for the remainder of the month, which was only two weeks. Rei felt that it was not enough time for a girl to be suspended. Hotaru didn't have anything to say on the matter, she was just glad her baby girl was okay. She wasn't use to Madelyn being in fights, and as far as she was concerned the fight didn't need to brought back up.

Madelyn and Emily were there a little earlier than normal, because Emily's show didn't come on, on Fridays. So they had decided to leave the house early. Emily was excited about this evening. She had kept asking her sister where they were going to go after school.

"Now, Emily, don't let your excitement get you in trouble at school, or momma will call the whole thing off." Madelyn lectured.

"I know. I won't." Emily answered.

"And I still don't know where we are going to go. I'm guessing either the mall or the arcade." Madelyn suggested to Emily.

Emily wrinkled her nose. "The arcade sounds good." She didn't exactly _know_ what a mall was. She just knew a lot of teenagers went there to shop and hang out. Madelyn giggled at Emily's facial expression. A few seconds later the rest of the children arrived they were all chattering about what they were going to do after school. Hope wanted to do something with Art or Music. Chloe and Erin didn't seem to want to be out of the palace after school.

"Come on. We can't be late for school." Madelyn finally said to her group of chatter-box friends.

"Of course." Faith giggled, as she led the way out the door into the cold.

Madelyn, Hope, and Emily were the last ones out. Isabella and Jordan were up at the front of the group with Gloria and Faith. Hope didn't seem to mind.

"Do you still spend a lot of time with Faith as you use to?" Madelyn asked, noticing that Faith and Gloria had been spending a lot of time together.

"Yes, at home we do. But at school Faith has decided to hang with Gloria instead. It doesn't bother me. Sometimes you need a break from your own siblings." Hope admitted.

Ariel must have heard this and she walked back to where Hope, Madelyn, and Emily were.

"I'm glad Maia doesn't come to this school. Everyone would be saying how cute she is." Ariel ranted.

Hope laughed. "Is that all your worried about Ariel? Someone saying Maia is cute?"

Ariel nodded her head uneasily. "She gets more attention then I do."

"Oh, Ariel you need to grow up. I don't get jealous of Emily. And I doubt Hope gets jealous of her three sisters." Madelyn told Ariel.

Ariel wrinkled her nose. "You don't have to live with Maia though."

"Ariel, Maia doesn't _ask _for the attention. She's only four. _You're_ the one that asks for the attention, which is very childish." Hope pointed out.

"Well, what about Gloria? She's always getting into trouble. Don't you think she's asking for attention?" Ariel stated.

"Gloria's asking for trouble, that's what she's asking for." Madelyn snickered.

Ariel gave up on the subject matter and went into the school. She didn't want her friends to think she was childish, but that's what they were thinking. Ariel needed to think of a way to show them that she was childish. Ariel got lost in thought, that she didn't hear her best friend saying goodbye to her as they made their separate ways.

Madelyn decided to walk Emily to her class. Hope followed. After dropping Emily off at her first grade class, the bell rung. Madelyn said goodbye to Hope and they split off in their on ways. Madelyn made it into her class. She glanced up at the clock, wishing that time would go by quicker. Madelyn felt as though the day was dragging on. She looked at the clock every ten minutes, waiting for the bell to ring for them to go home.

"Ms. Madelyn Tomoe is there something on the clock?" her teacher asked.

Some of the children snickered. Madelyn looked down at her desk. "No."

"Alright then, stop looking at the clock." He lectured as she begun teaching the class again.

Madelyn sighed and watched her teacher as she walked around the room, pointing things out on maps. They were talking about the America today. Madelyn then remembered something. Lydia and Maggie's dad always goes to America. Though, they have no idea why. Madelyn started to wonder if he was _really_ going to America. As far as she was concerned there was nothing exciting in America. Gary had never returned home with stories. He always seemed to be uneasy when the Queen sent him away.

Madelyn wanted to know why Gary always got sent on the missions and none of the other knights did. Why did it always have to be the Pluto's? She wasn't complaining, she didn't want her dad to go off on missions. She just thought it was fishy and a little selfish that the Queen had to make it where both of Maggie and Lydia's parents were away. She could have picked someone else.

"Class dismissed for recess. Madelyn I want you to stay behind and wash the board."

Madelyn snapped back into reality. "Wha..?" Madelyn asked in disbelief.

"The board now or I'm calling your parents."

"Yes ma'am." Madelyn replied, getting up and getting the bucket out of the bathroom along with the sponge.

"You're a very bright girl Madelyn Tomoe, just I wonder where you are sometimes." Her teacher explained as Madelyn started to wash the board.

Madelyn didn't say anything back to the teacher. She just wanted the day to be over with. She wanted to go to the mall or the arcade. But at the rate she was going, she felt as though it was never going to happen. Madelyn wondered want Ariel was doing right now. She couldn't remember if she said she had a test this Friday or not. In Ariel's class, if they had test of Fridays, they weren't allowed outside. Though, by the schools speculations this was not allowed to happen. None of the students seemed to complain. Ariel had never told her mother.

Madelyn finished up cleaning the board. The students were coming back inside, as recess was over. Madelyn sighed once more. The school day was never going to end. Time was against her.

For the remainder of the day Madelyn tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. She wrote down what was on the board, but none of it registered into her head. Finally, the time came where the bell rung. Madelyn quickly slammed all her stuff together and threw it in bag. She quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. She went down to the first grade hall where she found her little sister waiting right outside her classroom.

Emily's frown turned into a smile when she saw her older sister. Emily followed her sister out the exit door and to the spot where they were meeting up with their friends. Emily was excited when she saw Isabella emerge from the building. She ran up toward her quickly, the two were lost in talk. Madelyn smiled. She enjoyed seeing her little sister happy.

Ariel, Annika, and Julia were the second ones that appeared out of the school. The three had decided they wanted to go home. Annika and Julia were exhausted from the school day. Ariel wanted to take her little sister to the library. As this was unusual for Madelyn to see she said goodbye to her three friends and watched as they walked away. She wanted them to stay, but she couldn't make them.

Hope and Lydia were the next ones to come out of the school building. Madelyn could already see it coming. The two had plans of their own. When the two arrived to Madelyn, Hope frowned at her friend.

"Me and Lydia are going to go and look at some art and stuff like that." Hope explained.

Madelyn nodded and said goodbye to her other friends. She was upset a little, because Hope could have invited her. Though, Madelyn would have said no thank you, because Emily wanted to go to the arcade and she didn't know if Emily had in interest in art.

Erin and Chloe were the second to last ones to come out. Madelyn could see it on their faces that they didn't want to really hang out with Madelyn. And they took any opportunity to hang out together, because their older sisters didn't get along well. The two didn't even walk over toward Madelyn to explain their selves. They just waves and continued walking.

Madelyn felt a like crying, but didn't. She waited to see if the last of her friends would come out, but they didn't. She waited a couple more minutes before leaving. She was glad she did, because Jordan was the last one to come out the school and she was crying.

Madelyn ran up to the young girl. She cried into Madelyn's school uniform, getting it covered in tears.

"Faith and Gloria left." Jordan sobbed.

"It's alright Jordan. I'll take you home." Madelyn looked over to her sister, who was still talking to Isabella. The twins didn't bother to take their younger siblings with them. Madelyn figured it was miscommunication once again. It always happened. Most of the time it was Faith's fault. She'd tell Hope she was getting the younger twins and then would totally forget about them. They had been left at so many different places.

One time they had left Jordan at a candy store all by herself. The store had closed and Jordan had to go stand outside in the pouring ran, she ended up catching pneumonia. Jordan had been left at school by herself so many different times. Luckily, she'd stay in one place and wait for someone to come and get her. Usually, Maggie, Usagi and Daisy would come by and get her.

Isabella was a different story. She could get left alone with Jordan and end up on the other side of town. It happened once because she had seen a kitten and went after it. The worse time for Isabella was at the beginning of the year, Hope and Faith weren't use to taking their siblings home, and had forgotten about both of them. Isabella had somehow been sucked into going into someone else's car. They had told the twins that they were going to take them home. Jordan didn't believe them and ran away from the people. Isabella on the other hand got in the car. They didn't return Isabella home, instead they took her to their home.

Maggie and the other two older ones had spotted Jordan hiding behind a bush. They only spotted her, because they heard crying. When Maggie got the information about what was going on she quickly had contacted Queen Serenity. She didn't even bother contacting Michiru and Haruka. Queen Serenity set out a search immediately.

Isabella was found in a matter of two hours. She hadn't been harmed or anything. The people who had taken her were a group of teenagers. They had been sent to a teen jail and were still there. They had told Queen Serenity that it was just a mistake, but she didn't want to hear any of it. She sentenced them three years in the jail.

"Isabella and Emily its time to go home." Madelyn called out to the girls.

"Madelyn I thought we were gonna go to the arcade?" Emily asked.

"I think Jordan wants to go home." Madelyn explained.

"Party pooper." Isabella wrinkled her nose at her sister.

"The arcade?" Jordan asked. "I wanna go to the arcade."

Madelyn forced a smile on her face. "Of course. We will stop there and play a few games, then head home."

"Yay." Squealed the three younger children. Emily could see the worry in Madelyn's eyes. When the twins were a little bit up ahead, she whispered to her sister that everything would go fine.

"It gives you a chance to get to know them." Emily spoke softly.

Madelyn shook her head. She wouldn't have mind, but wouldn't inside the palace be a better place. Madelyn knew Emily wouldn't do anything wrong or go to far, but she didn't know about Isabella. Isabella has also been known to run off from Michiru and Haruka's view. Even right after she's been told to stay with them. Madelyn doesn't see it as Isabella's fault; she just got side-tract real easy. But she didn't want to be the one to lose Isabella. She sighed and caught up with the other two. They made their way into the arcade.

They were greeted by the new owner of the arcade. He was Andrew's younger brother. He was a nice guy, but Minako had complained he wasn't like Andrew. That could have been because she at one time had a crush on him. To Madelyn though, Andrew's younger brother was kind and just as good as Andrew. After playing a few games, Madelyn had to go to the restroom. She told the children to continue playing this game and not to move. She walked over to the restroom area and turned around, Isabella was still there, and she seemed to be pretty in tuned into the game. They were just in the arcade, plenty of games, why would Isabella want to wonder off? Madelyn closed her eyes and went into the bathroom.

Jordan was the next one to play the game Emily had been playing. As she climbed up in the seat so did Isabella. Jordan pushed Isabella down.

"Isabella it's my turn. Go do something else." Jordan complained.

Isabella wrinkled her nose and got down. She stood behind Emily and watched as Jordan played the game. Emily turned and smiled at Isabella, it was nice to have her friend around. Emily turned back and watched Jordan as she attempted to beat up the other person on the screen. Isabella decided to go see if there were anymore exciting games to play.

Madelyn comes out of the bathroom, looking frantically around for Isabella. She asks Carson if he's seen a little girl. He replies with "There are two over there."

"No, that's not what I mean. Another little girl. She is that girls twin." Madelyn pointed at Jordan.

"I see. Do you know these girls names?" Carson questioned with a smirk on his face.

Madelyn shook her head yes. "That one is …"

"It's okay. I know you know them. They are Michiru and Haruka's daughter. They have two other older twins too. Don't worry about. I think I saw Isabella go over there." Carson smiled.

"Thanks Carson." Madelyn said, as she started to walk over there, but was called by Jordan.

Meanwhile, Isabella found herself hiding behind one of the gaming systems listening to a small group of men talking.

"If we attack the younger Saturn everyone will be occupying her and won't be able to notice the accusations going on. You two have read up on the Saturn history, correct?" one guy, with dark blood red hair asked.

"Yes, they are the Senshi's of death and resurrections. Hotaru Tomoe the mother of Madelyn Tomoe and Emily Tomoe. Madelyn has a medical condition just like her mother. Though, as a senshi she is strong. Emily Tomoe is the youngest, though she is comes from a generation of powerful senshi's she is a coward and can't transform at times needed. She becomes scared of death." The blonde man spoke in a deep voice, he was full of much knowledge about the Senshi's it scared Isabella.

"And Hotaru's husband, along with the other Knights, not much is known about them." The last guy spoke, a little childish. He seemed to be the dim wit of the three.

The red hair turned toward the gaming system and struck out his hand, with an invisible force he moved the gaming system revealing Isabella. Isabella squealed and ran out of the guys reach. The gaming system fell to the ground, Madelyn, Jordan, and Emily looked up in alarm. Carson leaned over the counter to see what was going on. When he saw the gaming system tipped over he went over to lift it back up.

Isabella took out the doors. Madelyn picked up Jordan and held onto Emily's hand as they high-tailed out of the arcade. The three men said sorry and took off toward the children. Emily was lacking leg power as she tried to keep up with Madelyn. Madelyn was wishing that someone would come to their aid, as she was growing weak by the second. She couldn't hold Jordan and run at the same time. Emily ended up slowing down which caused a collision. Isabella ran into Emily; resulting them crashing into the ground. Emily was about in tears. The girls sat up the enemies were a few steps away.

When the enemies stopped at the girls, Madelyn was far ahead. Right then a figure, that was quicker then the speed of light, so it seemed, picked the girls up and carried them up to Madelyn. He then sat Isabella down as she took of running again. The mysterious figure put Emily on his shoulders, and picked up Madelyn who still held onto Jordan. The figure ran all the way to the palace. The gates opened and the guards allowed them in. He sat the children down, Isabella ran inside a few seconds after and just collapsed to the ground, the figure disappeared.

Emily and Jordan were in tears as they were both scared by all the commotion. Madelyn tried to get them to calm down. The guards contacted the Queen, who had contacted everyone else. Isabella asked one of the guards who the mysterious figure was. The man under the helmet smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Isabella looked out the palace gates as though she was trying to find the mysterious guy, though she knew she wouldn't.

Authors Note: The Mysterious creature will be found out later on. The adult Senshi's know who it is, but the children do not. Any questions or comments?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After a few days of things calming down, the parents begin to let their guard down just a little. The guardian cats, however, did not. They followed the children around like vultures would with their prey. Maggie Meioh got angry at the cats invasion of privacy. Luna was the worst of all. She would scorn at the children to do their homework; they'd obey, but then right afterwards Luna made them study. If the children didn't listen she got Ami. The children were surrounded by the guardians the whole day; without any freedom.

Gloria had been tempted many times to just abandoned them and go do her own thing, but the older cats would be in contact with a guard, their parents, or even Queen Serenity. Security was tight and the children were getting squirmy.

Madelyn Tomoe sat in the corner of the room, just staring of to space. Luna kept trying to get through to her, but Madelyn seemed to be in a trance.

"Luna, leave Madelyn alone." Gloria moaned, after the fiftieth time, it seemed, of Luna trying to get Madelyn's attention.

"Our attention span is running low." Faith commented.

"Yes, and we are tired of you guys always following us around." Daisy chipped in.

"I agree, it is becoming a bit of a pain." Hope spoke.

"Madelyn's already gone astray." Ariel said, worriedly.

"We can't take much more of this." Annika whined.

"Luna, Artemis, and everyone else we need a break. We need fresh air. It's not even time for exams and you guys are making us study, because you are afraid the enemy is going to attack. No offense, but they can attack at anytime." Maggie explained, exhausted.

Luna stared down at the ground unsure of what to say. Isabella and Emily played with the younger kittens, which were almost full grown. But they still had spunk. The door knobbed turned and everyone looked up to see who it was. The children were hoping it was someone who would save them from this awful time.

A pink haired girl, with pigtails walked in. She had on a pair of jeans with a yellow t-shirt. Most of the children sighed when seeing the princess. They knew they were in for something awful. Usagi glanced around confused at the bunch.

"Why is everyone so down?" Usagi asked.

"You tell me." Daisy replied, sarcastically and irritated.

Usagi appeared to be thinking. After a few seconds she finally turned to the cats and ordered them to back off. Luna tried protesting, but Artemis stopped her. Everyone agreed that they needed a break from one another.

"I'm willing to take everyone out of here if you stay with me." Usagi compromised.

"I don't care what you make us do, just as long as it doesn't have to do with studying." Gloria replied.

"Alright. Let's go." Usagi smiled, and watched one by one as everyone filed out. Usagi turned to check to see if everyone had came out of the room, there still remained three; Madelyn, Isabella, and Emily. Usagi walked over to Madelyn and got down eyelevel with her.

"I think I did something to her." Luna confessed.

"Naw, don't worry about it Luna. Madelyn just needs fresh air." The pink hair girl insisted.

"Madelyn, we are going outside." Usagi said and took Madelyn by the hand. Madelyn snapped out of her daze instantly. She was confused at first, but when she realized what was going on she smiled. Madelyn quickly joined her friends.

"Isabella and Emily lets go." Usagi emphasized.

Isabella looked up at Usagi and wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"We are going to the park." Usagi stated.

Isabelle and Emily were quickly on their feet and out the door. Usagi kept a close eye on the children and made sure they didn't wonder off. She had a talk with Gloria before arriving to the park. Gloria promised she would not misbehave, and so far she stayed true to that promise. Madelyn walked up to Usagi and sat down on the bench.

"Why aren't you playing with the other children?" Usagi questioned.

"I'm tired." Madelyn replied.

"Are you sure your alright there, Madelyn?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Madelyn said as she shut her eyes. "Princess, don't we have a party tonight?" Madelyn questioned.

"Madelyn I'm not a princess until my mother's mother passes on. And yes we have a party to go to tonight, why?" Usagi pondered, trying to find out if there was more then just tiredness wrong with the girl.

"I know you're not a princess yet, but it sounds more…. Ummm.. I'm not sure." Madelyn said and became quiet. Usagi knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of Madelyn, so she turned and watched as Gloria hung from the monkey bars, and little Isabella was on top of them peering down at Gloria. Usagi didn't know if she should be shocked or worried.

Emily realized her friend was on top of the monkey bars and started screaming, in fear that Isabella might fall.

"Emily please don't scream, Isabella is alright." Maggie commented.

"Yea, she climbs trees all the time." Faith commented, she appeared to be the only one with liveliness in her. Besides Gloria and Isabella, but they never really seemed to run out of energy.

"Faith what tree does Isabella climb?" Hope asked. She was sitting on the playground equipment, with Jordan in her lap.

Faith looked down at the ground. "Mainly the one in our backyard."

"Faith! You two are not allowed to be climbing trees, especially that tree in the backyard." Hope scorned.

"What is wrong with the tree in the backyard anyways?" Faith asked.

Hope's expression went blank. "I'm not sure. They just say not to climb it, probably because they are afraid you two will fall out of the tree." Hope explained.

"Yea okay.. That's still not going to stop me and Isabella from climbing the tree." Faith announced bravely.

"Ha, watch one of you fall out and break something." Daisy commented, not realizing her tone of voice.

"Daisy that was mean. What if Isabella was to fall out of the tree?" Maggie questioned.

"Isabella! What about me?" Faith asked a little hurt.

"Well, what are the chances of you falling out Faith? You're such an expert." Gloria comment, whom was still hanging onto the monkey bars. Isabella was sitting on top of them just listening to everyone talk.

"Well there aren't any chances." Faith replied boastfully.

"That's what we thought." Hope responded a little irritated.

"Hey Gloria, how long are you going to hang there for?" asked her little sister, Erin.

Gloria didn't reply. She just continued hanging on to the bar.

"Isabella why don't you hang on to the monkey bars like Gloria?" Chloe giggled. Maggie, Daisy, and Hope looked at Chloe wondering if she was asking for trouble. Isabella decided to listen, she braced both of her hands on to one of the bars not far from Gloria, she then let her little body drop and she dangled on the monkey bars with Gloria. The two faced each other.

"Chloe what was the point of that?" Daisy asked a little mad.

"Well, I wanted to make sure she could get down." Chloe implied. "And now I want to see who can stay up there the longest."

"Wait, what?" Gloria said shockingly. "I've been hanging here longer then she has."

"Come on Gloria." Erin begged. "For us?"

Gloria didn't see the point in this, but decided she could not turn down a challenge. "Fine."

"Just remember Gloria, your up against a five year old your eleven." Annika commented.

Everyone watched the two girls struggle to stay up on the monkey bars. Gloria's hands were getting tired, and Isabella didn't have much strength to hold on to something slippery and cold.

"Girls!" Usagi called as she walked up toward the scene. "We need to head home to get ready for the party that's happening tonight."

As if Gloria just received the worst news in the century, she let go of the bars and crashed into the ground. Usagi quickly went to her side to make sure she was okay. Gloria just stared up at her.

"We have another one of Queen Serenity's parties?" Gloria asked. Isabella took this chance to latch herself onto Usagi's back and slid down.

"Yes and if we don't leave now I'll never get you girls back to your quarters on time." Usagi said, as she started to shoo them toward the road. Ariel and Annika were one of the first to take to Usagi's order.

Usagi decided to carry Madelyn home, considering she had fallen asleep and was in a deep one at that.

"Is Madelyn alright?" Asked a concern Ariel. Usagi nodded as she hoisted her up onto her back. Madelyn just laid her head on Usagi's shoulder. The group of children begin to walk toward the quarters.

The first quarters to be met were the Venus, Mars and Mercury. They quickly said thank you to Usagi. Usagi continued up the stairs where the Saturn's and Jupiter's head quarters were. Usagi explained to Hotaru that Madelyn should probably get an hours worth of sleep before coming to the party tonight. She would tell the Queen that they may be late. Hotaru agreed and decided it'd be best if Emily took a nap as well. She was becoming a little cranky. Hotaru laid both girls down in the living room and went to gather their dresses for the party.

The Tomoe's ended up being fifteen minutes late, but as said, Usagi took it up with the Queen. Madelyn and Emily were perky and in a good mood, considering their nap. Hotaru was glad, because she didn't want to handle to cranky kids.

Madelyn went off with Ariel, Annika, and Gloria. Daisy and Maggie were off with Chloe and Erin. Faith and Hope were minding their own business somewhere else. Maia, Jordan, Emily, and Isabella were playing ring around the rosy near the exit door. Lydia was close by, reading a book. Julia had gone to the bathroom, so was not present at the time.

After the youngest girls were done playing ring-around-the-rosy, Maia decided she wanted to play leap frog. She got to go first with jumping over, or in her case, climbing over, and the other three. When she got in front of Isabella, she wrapped herself up into a little ball and waited for her turn. Jordan was next. She quickly hoped over everyone and landed into a position similar to Maia's. It was now Emily's turn to jump over everyone. As she was about to begin she heard a beautiful sound.

Lydia looked up from her book and eyed Emily suspiciously. Isabella glanced up at Emily who was slowly edging her way toward the door. Lydia stood up, sat her book down, and begins to make her way toward Emily. Isabella grabbed onto her friend and tried to pull her out of the trance, but Emily didn't appear to notice Isabella tugging on her arm. Jordan and Maia become impatient. The two looked up, as Lydia, Emily, and Isabella went out the exit door. It shut automatically. Maia sat there in shock, tears coming from her eyes. Jordan immediately ran over to the door and tried to throw it open, but it wouldn't work.

With Jordan screaming and banging on the door and Maia crying it got the whole dinner obscured. The adults tried everything possible to open the door. They didn't understand why it wouldn't open. Finally, Jordan blurted out everything that Isabella had told her. Queen Serenity didn't bother asking her why she waited until now to tell them what happened, she just walked away from the situation bringing Sestuna, Michiru, and Hotaru over to the side. She ordered everyone else to work on getting that door opened.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the door, the enemy was taking a liking to his three victims. He appeared human, but within moments his body was covered in vines, which were at his command.

"So, we have three of the outers. How so very endearing. You're the young girl that was behind the machine, Palpa was right… We should have done a way with you, but don't worry, that can all be rearranged right now!" he took every inch of the vines that grew out of him and forced them to engross the young girl.

Emily backed up in horror. She felt her whole body shaking. Lydia held the girl close, she knew she need to transform herself, but she couldn't reach her transformer. Emily was not going to let go.

"Emily darling why not put your past behind you and fight. Or would you prefer to watch your friend die?"

"I don't wanna be a sailor scout!" Emily cried out.

"Emily you're going to have to get off of me so I can transform." Lydia consulted.

"NO!" Emily screamed, embracing tighter.

Within the vines Isabella managed to find her transformer, she grasped it in her hands, as it was all she could do. The vine had covered her mouth and she was unable to speak the words she needed to. She begin calling to the planet of Neptune with her mind. She needed help out of this sticky situation.

"Emily you are either going to have to transform yourself or get off of me." Lydia ordered, trying to push Emily off of her, but it didn't work. "Why can't you be week like Madelyn, no offense."

Isabella's transformer showered the place with a bright light, it caused the monster to take back in its vines and release Isabella. When the light died back down, Emily ran over to her friend, giving Lydia the opportunity to transform. Lydia fought alone, while Isabella tried to get Emily to transform.

"Please Emily, just do it!" Isabella cried out. "We can't be complete without you."

"Fighting is evil." Emily choked out. "I don't want to fight."

"Emily Tomoe! You don't have a choice, you were born into this destiny now take it up and FIGHT!" Chibi Pluto screamed!

Emily stared at her in total dismay. Emily was struggling internally. The enemy once again got a hold of Isabella and this time Chibi Pluto; leaving Emily as defenseless as ever.

"Emily, Chibi Dosei, a coward. She'll be known as the six year old that let her friends down."

Emily eyes were filled with confusion, fear, and somewhat hope. She knew if she didn't fight back she would lose her best friend and Chibi Pluto, she couldn't allow this. She had to put back her fears just this once and fight. Emily took out her pen and screamed out the transformation. She was finally transformed into Chibi Dosei, a warrior of Saturn.

The enemy let his grip go on the two and they fell to the floor. Chibi Dosei looked at the enemy with determination of destructions to his wellbeing.

"RETREAT!" a voice boomed. Chibi Dosei went to attack, but it was far to late, he had ran. She untransformed back into her original form and immediately Isabella praised her. The two ended up walking off together. Lydia didn't bother going after them, the evil presence was gone. They were gone. And Emily had finally transformed. She watched as the two friends walked down the path toward the playground.

Lydia realized that the door was still stuck; she went to it and opened it. Faith, Madelyn, Haruka, Makato, and Minako fell threw the door.

"Hi." Lydia said.

"Where are they?" Ami cried out.

"They went that way." Lydia pointed.

Everyone ran toward the direction Lydia pointed. There was a lot of talk amongst them. Ami was concerned that Emily would need to go into immediate counseling. Hotaru just wanted her daughter in her arms and wasn't worried about counseling. When they arrived at the scene they just stopped and watched as Isabella made Emily laugh. There wasn't going to be as much counseling as expected.

"She already has a wonderful counselor right there. It would have probably taken us weeks to get her to laugh." Rei said.


End file.
